


Sam Ships It

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean stops to call Cas while on a hunt with Sam.Oneshot/drabble





	Sam Ships It

The hunt was going pretty well, actually. Dean hadn't had Cas come along with him and Sam, but now that the two of them were dating, maybe that was for the best. He was protective of him and the feeling was mutual. So even though they weren't together, Dean stopped to call him on a break. Sam was fine with that too for what it was worth--even though they didn't really ask his opinion. 

They only had a couple minutes though. While Dean was on the phone, Sam stood off to the side, leafing through all of their notes. 

"...all right. Okay, baby. I'll call you later."

Sam glanced up with a small smirk. Dean didn't notice. Because that wasn't the end of him and Cas' conversations. 

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that. _You're_ not a baby. C'mon, Cas, you know I love you, _jesus_."

But that was the wrong thing to say too though. Sam hid his smile. 

Dean turned red and Sam actually snorted. "I didn't mean--I didn't mean Jesus!" 

Oh well. Some things would just never change. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing. 

 


End file.
